


Lawmen

by Hrefna_the_Raven



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Attraction, Bad Ideas, Best Friends, Captain Allen - Freeform, Choose Your Own Ending, Confession, Detroit, Drunk Kissing, Drunkenness, Eden Club (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, FBI, Gavin Reed Backstory, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Hangover, Heartbreak, Kissing, Love, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Multiple Endings, Regret, Some sexy moments, Training Session, he's an idiot, how Gavin Reed got his scar, how much it takes to create a douche, idiocy, more tags coming as story evolves, probable smut, some smut, the captain has arrived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrefna_the_Raven/pseuds/Hrefna_the_Raven
Summary: You always dreamed of working for the Jackal until the very same asked you to become his partner. You start out as a FBI agent, working along with special agent Perkins.Knowing Perkins, your dream might as well turn out to become a nightmare...Adding Detective Douche Reed and Captain Nice Booty Allen to the plot won't probably help to solve your problems...





	1. The Jackal and his vixen

The desire to become a law enforcer never left your mind, in fact it just became more demandingly as you grew older. Your mind was always sharp, school never posed any real challenges and keeping your body in peak form, the years at the police academy flew by. At the graduation ceremony, thinking about moving with your friends to Detroit and join the local police department, you were approached by a moody looking man in a grey trench coat and a black suit with tie. As he walked towards you, your eyes inquisitively scanned him and stopped at a lanyard around his neck with an ID card. On top of a photo of the man you read the letters FBI. _Oh my god, he is an agent_ , the thought of a fed approaching you just after receiving your diploma excited you. He stopped and observed you for a moment before clearing his throat and interrogatively saying your last name. You nodded, smiling gently and trying to remain as calm and professional as possible.

“I'm special agent Richard Perkins.”, his hand lifted the lanyard, showing you the ID, “I talked to your instructors and checked your report. Your grades are remarkable and I heard you're the best, quickest and most intelligent.”

The corners of his mouth slightly twitched into a faint smile as you blushed with all the praise.

“I want you to join the Federal Bureau of Investigation or, to be more precise, I want you to join me. I could use a potent partner who might be able to keep up with my intellect.”

You couldn't help but to notice a cold wisp in his confident voice and you cerebrated on where you heard his name before... _Jackal, yes that's it, he is THE Jackal_ , your expression went blank, eyes wide open at the realisation. During your time at the academy, you read a lot about him, feared and hated by most, he was known for his unwavering determination, never quit a case, never showed any emotion and, most of all, he was highly efficient. You developed a growing admiration for this man, giving your best to achieve his level of efficiency, although you never believed that would even be close to his genius. Now your idol was standing here, asking you to become his partner and there was only one possible answer.

“I...um...I...yes, no, I mean, it would be an honour”, you stammered, “sir.”

 _Well that sounded a lot more confident in my head, there goes my chance of success, thanks for screwing up body_ , you scolded yourself. A wolfish grin spread across his lips.

“You will start tomorrow morning, I expect you to be prompt.”, he turned around and walked away, “ don't disappoint me!”

You felt a hand on your shoulder and looked behind you, seeing the director of the academy, smiling gently but worried at you.

“Give your absolute best, he will expect no less, if you don't, he will chew you up, if you succeed, you might be able to go far. This is a rare chance you got, a once in a life time chance, one might say.”

 

*************************

 

You gave a bored yawn, typing the report of your last case without even looking at the keyboard. You found great excitement in solving different cases during the two years with the Jackal as your superior, but the paper work after never ceased to be stuffy. The door of your shared office swung open and Perkins entered. He seemed to be in a rather good mood, humming a faint melody, smiling broadly at you. You mentally swore that you had never seen the man smile or heard him humming previously and that you would burn this rare sight it to your memory to sort of keep it alive for the generations to come. The two of you got along quite smoothly, he even cracked a joke from time to time, but you were sure that you had never seen him this good-humoured. He moved towards your desk, pushing the keyboard aside and sat on the table, blocking your view to the screen.

“Sir, please, I need to finish the reports”, you protested hesitantly.

He shook his head, losing his smile while calling your name.

“Do you have any idea what day we have?”

You wagged your head, unsure of where this was going.

“On this exact day, two years ago, you started working for me.”

“Yes, sir, I'm aware of it, but it will not acquit me of the obligation to finish this report before the end of my shift.”, you tried to keep your voice friendly but sternly.

His brows furrowed.

“Are you seriously thinking I would expect you to neglect your duties to celebrate with me?”

“N-n-no sir, that is not what I...wait celebrate...with you? I didn't...”, you felt quite uneasy, not wanting to ruin your boss' good mood by implying him being unprofessional.

It was on this day, you saw the most feared and respected man of the FBI crackle loudly, slapping his hand on his knee while his warm and deep laughter drove away the sore silence in the room.

“Don't worry kid, I know that duty always comes first for you, that is why I still appreciate working with you. No, I was thinking about having a drink after our shift. You're surviving the Jackal for two years now”, he winked, “if that's not a good reason to drink than I really wouldn't know what is. Besides working with me, gave you a nickname on your own, wouldn't want to miss the opportunity telling you all about it.”

You simpered, feeling a slight pink creeping up your face. You couldn't help it, while others hated him, you grew rather fond of Perkins. He had his moments and he had those quite often around you, your minds thought alike, precisely going like a Swiss watch, drawing identical conclusions at the exact same moment and, if you'd be absolutely honest, you couldn't help but feeling a little bit attracted to him, conceding that he had his very own kind of charm working on you. And it seemed that your colleagues awarded you with your own name, even though you would bet on the nature of this new nickname not being well meant or friendly, it filled you with a certain pride. Let them give you a name, let them fear you, you know what you were capable of and none of them would be fit to hold a candle to you.

 

*************************

 

Some might have imagined an evening with Perkins in a bar as new cruel method of torture or even a violation of human rights, but you weren't one of those persons. You actually quite enjoyed his company and you discovered that the man was quite amusing while you both half-heartedly fought the growing intoxication.

“Vixen!”, he bulked down his drink, giving a laugh.

“What?”, you got into a faked huff, “they seriously call me vixen?”

He ordered a new round of drinks for you which arrived promptly.

“Yes, apparently we now are the Jackal and its vixen”, he raised his glass, “cheers to the two most feared and vicious but successful agents!”

Your glasses clinked and you both downed your beverages in one.

“Well, sir, if I might interject, you're not feared by everyone.”

He couldn't hide a certain surprise at your sentence and while the booze encouraged you to go on, it didn't cross your mind to shut up before it was too late.

“I...I actually like you...”, you paused before getting yourself further into the jam, “I admired you since I was a cadet at the academy and after two years working with you, I rather grew fond of you.”, you confessed.

 _Okay, now would be a good time to shut up_ , the fainting sober part of your mind tried to intervene. Perkins seemed intrigued and moved closer to you, peering curiously at you, urging you to go on.

“You are the most brilliant agent, solving every case, I don't see how anybody couldn't be attracted to you.”

 _Wait what? You just didn't_ , your mind anxiously shouted. _That's it, I'm leaving, you don't want to listen to just continue to do whatever shit the drunk you is ordering_ , the sober you was riposting while projecting the mental image of slamming the imaginary while leaving.

“Attracted?”

His quizzical face was now so close to yours, you could feel his warm breath against your blushing cheeks as he spoke. _Damn, he is quite attractive, I shouldn't, why did I, he is so close I could just kiss him!_ Your thoughts were racing in your head, leaving you slightly trembling, unsure of how to react after your stupid inappropriate speech. _Open mouth, insert foot_ , it just echoed from the back of your head. Perkins gulped down another drink, observed the blushing face of yours for a moment before leaning in and pressing his lips on yours. Every muscle in your body congealed, your heartbeat constantly jumped between cardiac arrest and tachycardia and the thoughts in your head spiraled out of control. Perkins placed his hands on your waist, pulled your closed and deepened the kiss. You now surrendered unconditionally, after all this was what you wanted, although you kept it locked away as a wishful dream, and you let his tongue enter your mouth, gently dancing around yours. When you break apart you both looked at each other with a dazed expression, cheeks flushed from both drink, desire and an unvoiced shame.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have…” he began, trailing off when you shook your head.

“It's okay, sir, I started this, I didn't object and we both had quite a lot to drink.”

“Oh don't sir me”, his lips formed a faint smile, “we're off work and we just kissed, I think it's safe to call me Richard by now.”

His husky voice lulled your mind, the man you always wanted to work for transformed into to the man you wanted in one evening and you got a hunch that he might feel the same. His hands still rested on your waist, his fingers trembling impalpably. In a panicky attempt to diffuse the situation, you turned towards the table, grabbed your glass an downed the drink in one, putting it back down with a thud.

“Richard, I...um..if it would be okay for you, I very much liked the...um kiss”, your hands gestured uncoordinated in the air, trying to grab the rest of the sentence out of the air.

Perkins swallowed the thick lump in his throat, gazing in your eyes and you only realised now the flush on his face.

“I might regret this tomorrow”, he breathed your name, “but if you like, we could continue this, um, conversation at my place.”, his eyes trailed off, avoiding yours, fearing you might deny his proposal.

“I would very much like that”, you whispered before placing a quick kiss on his cheek.

 


	2. Forbidden fruit tastes the sweetest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And lead us not into temptation...

Two years had passed, two years working with the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and, contrary to all the others, your brilliancy and intellect matched his perfectly. There only was this one seemingly insurmountable obstacle, despite all the perfection, you were much younger and he still was your superior. He might have been called a lot of names, some nasty ones that turned out to be true, but he definitely was not someone to hit on a woman he was supposed to work with and who admired him for his professional skills and might mistake it in a drunken stupor for love. He had been ever since without lover, his loneliness was a settled conviction, the very backbone his success was relying on, but you shook him to his very foundations, like an almighty witch casting an unbreakable spell not even the toughest and wisest man could withstand. He survived and brushed off most traumatic events like they were nothing, but after twenty-four months of mental torture, he finally crumbled after an evening full of amusing conversations and some alcohol. Okay, maybe there was too much alcohol involved. He never was much of a drinker, too distracting, he needed to remain focused all the times, so he shouldn't be so surprised that he was barely able to think or walk straight at this very moment. He glanced up, feeling your hand on his leg.

 

The drive was rather quiet and neither you nor he did or talked much. Perkins was distracted by his racing mind, trying desperately to remain perspicacious while the many glasses of whiskey tore his prudence down like a decrepit house. You, on the other hand, never felt a similar certainty about what you wanted. You deeply desired Perkins, the many things you had in common and his willingness showing through his kiss and his proposition to accompany him home, brushed away all your doubts about the legitimacy of this potential get-together.

 

“You reached your destination. Thank you for travelling with Detroit Taxis. We look forward seeing you again soon.”

The robotic female voice jolted both of you out of your thoughts. Perkins tumbled out of the cab, trying to steady himself leaning against the car, proposing you his hand to get out. You eagerly accepted his help and returned it with a shy smile. He lead you towards his place, a small apartment on the first floor of a noble building complex, not far outside the centre of Detroit. Slack-jawed you entered the small but elegant flat. The many shelves filled with books caught your attention as not many people tended to keep them, it became much more convenient to keep all your stories on space-saving tablets. You adored books, you always did, their particular dusty smell, the feeling you got skimming through the pages, it excited you and it felt more real than just tapping on a screen.

“Yes, as efficient as I try to be, I got a weakness for books”, he unconfidently scrubbed his neck.

You beamed, darting to a shelf, taking one well-thumbed tome out.

“I-love-books!”, you shrieked out, “if I could afford it I would have a huge house filled up to the roof with all kinds of them!”

“Well, you can always come round and read a few.”

What was he doing? What was he trying to accomplish here? He kissed his partner in a stupor, or rather in a liquor, brought her to his home, planning on making a pass at her, her agreeing to her older boss touching her and now he was even inviting her to drop in some other time. That was it, he clearly lost his mind, he was so far gone, beyond any reason, that it was not even possible anymore to blame it on the many drinks. He shuddered innerly in disgust, he was no jackal, he was a monster that needed to be taken down now, at this instant, without any mercy. You averted your gaze from the book, putting it back on the rack and turned to Perkins.

“Is something wrong, Richard?”, you inquired, barely able to hide the upcoming fear in your voice.

He looked at you teary-eyed, his mouth hanging open, lips slightly trembling, but no sound left them. You stepped up to him, rose yourself on tiptoes and kissed him gently. His arms instantly wrapped around you and he deepened the kiss. _How could something this wrong feel so good_ , he wondered, _maybe it is not wrong after all? She could be the one exception proving the rule_ , he tried to persuade his doubtful mind. Your body pressed against his, he could feel the bulge in his pants growing. You groaned into his mouth, pushing his lips apart with your tongue. You needed more of him, every fibre in your body longed for his sweet taste, his soft skin, his voluptuous deep voice calling your name. Your hands tugged his shirt out of his pants and wandered underneath, feeling out his sturdy and hairy frame. You felt a deep moan building up in his chest as he let your hands wander off and he rubbed his erection against you. There never was anything in his life he desired more than you in this very moment. All his achievements, the pains he took over to get where he was now, all the sacrifices he needed to make, all became nought and none of them could hold a candle to the deep burning desire he felt for you. He craved not just your flesh, but also your soul, he wanted, no he needed to devour you completely. His hands moved along the sides of your body, clutching the sides of your head, pulling you away and he stared directly into your beautiful eyes.

 

This was the moment it all broke, his plans, his wishes, his yearning, it all shattered into a million pieces at the sight of your eyes. She is the most promising agent since he joined the Bureau, she was keen, strong, talented and she would go far, but the higher you climbed, the farther you fell and the other pests at the FBI were just waiting for him or her to commit a grave mistake, he knew it. He pushed you away, turning you towards the door.

“You need to go”, his voice had a awfully aggressive tone, “NOW!”

Your mind was trying to get a hold of what was just happening.

“Richard, did I do something wrong? I didn't-”

“Leave!”

You perceived a bizarre sort of sadness before the door slammed in your face, leaving you outside, blinking in disbelief.

 

Inside Perkins started to sob, grateful that nobody would see him this broken and lost. He came to love you dearly and tonight he realised that it actually was mutual. It was the first time in his miserable life that his heart actually fell for someone, someone so compatible, a once in a lifetime chance popping up and all he could do was pushing it, you, away. For the sake of your career and his fondness of you, you would have to be his ultimate sacrifice as he knew from his personal experience that the hardest choices required the strongest will and the greatest sacrifices.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no Perkins will not get what he wants ;)


	3. Douche in shining armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> best friends are the best and I suck at writing summaries xD

You stood there for at least ten minutes, trying to process what just happened. The evening started all nice and now you were standing outside the apartment of your boss, thrown out in a hurry, one hand hesitantly in the air, ready to knock at the door. Your mind was trying to sort out the events in order to find a desperate answer to the question why you were suddenly moved at the wrong side of the entrance. You were convinced that it couldn’t be anything you said or did as he was the first to kiss you, but no matter how many arguments you pulled on your side, the self-doubt grew constantly until the bubble burst. _After all we’ve been through, maybe he truly is an asshole, he truly is what other always claim him to be_ , the epiphanic realisation hit you hard, he is known to be ruthless and selfish, the signs were all imminent and you just decided to ignore them. Tears ran down your face, you felt a wretched anger mixed with sickeningly loneliness building up inside your core as you took out your phone out, smashing your fingers frantically at the display.

**To: Favourite douche**

Hey, I might need a friend…please

Message sent

 

It took only a moment before the display blinked up.

 

**Favourite douche**

Sure hun, what happened? Meet me at Jimmy’s

 

You sobbed, closing your phone and left on foot. It would be a long way, but you were in no state to call a cab, snivelling and not wanting to talk to anyone else except your best friend.

******************************

Mid way, rain started pouring down, which made you look even more miserable as you entered Jimmy’s bar. The warmth inside made you shiver and your eyes darted around, searching for your best friend. You spotted a known figure dressed in a dark brown leather jacket, the hood pulled down over the face slouching at a table at the back. You guessed he must have had a rough day too. You pulled in a chair from the adjoining table and sat next to him, punching him with the fist in the shoulder. He looked up to you, the corners of his mouth forming a weak smile.

“You look like shit!”, you sneered at him.

His usually piercing grey eyes now glazed, he must have had a few by now, his dark brunette hair emerged messy as you pulled his hood down and his scruff had grown quite a bit.

“Compared to you I look like a phcking model”, the small laughter he let out made your heart pound, “you look like Alice Cooper gave a panda a make-up tutorial. What happened?”

You sighed, trying to hold back another stream of tears as you narrated the evening’s events.

“Well he's known to be a prick! What did you expect?”

“I’m also known to be a bitch but-“, you were cut off by him placing his hand on your mouth.

“Don’t you dare claiming now you ain’t one, misses”, he teased you, “you are by far the most ill-tempered and combative woman I know.”

You pulled his hand away, giving him the evil eye.

“Gavin fucking Reed, first you are the king of douchebags, second how many real women do you know and third you’re in no position to judge me”, you paused a second to give your statement a more dramatic overtone, “your doucheness.”

“Hey, if we lived in a magical world, you’d graduate top of your class from the school of bitchcraft and misery!”, he guffawed.

Your expression went blank for a second before you burst into laughter, your whole body quavering and your muscles finally relaxing. You always felt nice in Gavin’s company, he became a precious friend during your time together at the academy. It started out rough, but after you showed him that you were not the type of woman who took his shit and he took the blame and punishment from your tutors after you whooped his ass, you grew closer and stuck together. He was a douche, but he was your favourite douche and you wouldn’t want to miss any second you spent together.

_“Oh-my-god, Gav, you won’t believe this!”, your body trembled over the exciting news._

_“What?”, he gave you a puzzled look as you tore on his arm._

_“THE Perkins wants me to join the FBI and become his partner!”, you blurted out, “I repeat myself and say oh my GOOOD!”_

_Gavin shook his head, annoyed by your excitement over news he rather considered to be bad. He cared for you and if, for a just a tiny moment, he ignored all his pride, deep in his mind, he needed to admit that he might even care too much for you, but besides you making it clear, he perfectly knew, after your first encounter and the one that followed, that he was not even close to the type of men you were interested in. He wouldn’t describe himself as imbecile, but stripped down all the layers of his dickhead personality, faked or real, there was not enough left to keep you satisfied. Being good could never be enough for someone as genius as you and the last he needed was to lose the friendship he had._

_“Please be careful”, he gently called out your name, ”I’ve heard a lot about this guy and I wouldn’t want him to hurt you.”_

_“Don’t be stupid, Gav, I can perfectly take care of myself! Not even the Jackal can get at me!”, you felt a bit sore._

 

You leaned your head against his shoulder, breathing calmly, closing your eyes as you felt his head on top of yours. You never thought you could feel so content at Gavin’s touch, you of course blamed it on the many glasses you had with Perkins, but the truth was that you actually were pretty sober by now and you just enjoyed being touched by your favourite douche. Of course your sublime ego would prevent you from acknowledging it, but truth was you loved Gavin, you always did, a sad truth that was buried so deep inside the depths of your mind that it was even hidden from your own usually sharp perception.

“If you don’t want to be alone, you can come to my place, I’ll take the couch”, he offered you.

You nodded and both of you made your way to Gavin’s place. You fell asleep exhausted on the couch in the midst of a discussion with him, all the stress, the doubts, the pain inflicted by the one person you always admired, all hit you at once and your body just resigned and slept in the comfort of Gavin’s strong arms. He brought you to his bed, laid you down softly and stroke your cheeks, sadly smiling.


	4. Love is a tale told by an idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is a tale told by an idiot, full of sound and awkwardness, signifying nothing and all.

Richard banged the back of his head against the door, sobbing like a pathetic teenager who was just broken up with.  _Damn it, Rick, you’re a grown man and you were the one making the decision_ , he tried to strengthen his broken mind in vain. He bobbed up from the cold tiles on the floor, colours whirling around violently in his vision and every movement amplified, giving him a hard time to keep his walk to his liquor cabinet steady.  _Be rational about this, more alcohol won’t help_ , the voice of reason in him was fading away slowly. The conviction of remaining without any emotions or attachments became a stronghold over all those years, with fortified walls so solid, he deemed them impervious. He couldn’t handle the fact that one common woman could crumble and tear them to the ground, although he never looked at you as a common or simple person, no, you were his equivalent, in his vision of the world, he was the rational righteous king and you as a stranger suddenly entered his lone kingdom, radiating an equal shining light of righteousness. Desperation and pain nagged at him, he gulped down as much as his body would take before gravity forced him to lay down, his face drifting off to the cold tiles of his apartment, mouth slightly agape and drooling drunkenly on the floor.

 

************************

 

Something was hammering frantically at the inside of your forehead. You gave a quick moan, opening your eyes slowly. It took them a few minutes to adjust and scan the room which didn’t look familiar at all. In a flash of panic, your body attempted a quick jump out of the bed, only to fail miserably as your hungover ass thumped on the floor. The brawl of a shower resonated behind one of the two doors leaving out of the bedroom. Curiously you opened it and you immediately felt your cheeks turning hot and pink at the sight. You had forgotten that were at Gavin’s place and he was just turning off the water and his naked well trained body appeared from the steam that escaped the shower cubicle. As soon as he saw you eyeing him, his face turned as red as a tomato and he hemmed, trying to keep his cool.

 

“Like what you see, cupcake?”

 

The insecurity in his voice was almost screaming at you but you were too occupied being ashamed to actually notice. Your gaze dropped to the floor, mentally counting the tiles to distract you from the upcoming wetness gathering between your legs.

 

“I…um…hangover you know…”, fighting to not lose your tongue, “waking up, not knowing where you are, the…um…usual stuff?”

 

That last part was not supposed to come out as a question. Gavin had finally found a towel to hide his private parts, moved towards you and, contrary to his urge to kiss you, he pushed you out of the bathroom and closed the door. He let out a deep breath, that was close, one second longer and he would have pressed his lips on yours and... _don't you dare thinking any further_ , he scolded himself,  _she is your best friend and not some of the women you usually take home, behave!_ He dried himself, growling at the sight of his erection, he might be able to distract his mind but his body wouldn't give up that easily. Since he was alone again and you probably wouldn't dare to enter the bathroom again, he might as well help himself quickly, not that he actually needed it, but it wouldn't harm and would keep things between the two of you less complicated for the rest of the day. He trailed one hand down to this cock, stroking it while twisting his hand just a bit. He hummed, pleased, filling his thoughts with the images of the times he had seen you naked. He picked up the pace and grabbed the sink with the other hand, steadying himself. His thoughts soon drifted away, imaging you getting on your knees in front of him and taking his hard leaking cock inside your mouth, sucking it gently while whirling your tongue around its head. He let out another louder moan and as his muscles relaxed at his strokes, his hand on the sink twitched briefly, hit a the bottle of deodorant which landed with a metallic bump on the floor. A long groan forming your name slipped off his lips as he was getting closer. Oh, he was so close as he rubbed his cock faster at every stroke, he would come any minute now, just a few more-

 

Suddenly the door swung open again and you entered.

 

“Gav, are you alright? I heard a-”, your voice froze at the sight that laid out in front of you.

 

Gavin, hitting the panic button, eyes widened and staring shocked at you, blood rushing to his face, because there was absolutely no way he could come up with a logical explanation why he stood there, still naked his erected cock in his hand while facing you, trying to ask himself if you heard him breathing your name. You were the first to break the silence of this unbearably awkward situation.

 

“Are you fucking jerking off while I'm waiting for you outside?”, you snarled, “and did you moan my fucking name while doing so?”

 

You felt the arousal rising deep inside of you, seeing your best friend, for the second time within a few minutes, naked in front you while masturbating, undeniably turned you on. You scolded the part of your brain that was always in the gutter, this was neither the moment nor the time to give in to your sexual desires regarding Gavin fucking Reed.  _Well he IS pleasuring himself, how perfect could a moment be to let him know that you wouldn't disagree to help him do it? Shut up brain, we, I mean, I will not tell him shit_ , you innerly screamed back. Before you could argue any further with yourself, Gavin rushed passed you out of the bathroom.

 

“Phcking shit, seriously, a man can not even get himself ready in the bathroom before being disturbed by a bloody woman!”, he huffed, hoping you wouldn't hear the pure shame he tried to hide.

 

You followed him outside, pushed him away and left head-shaking for the kitchen.

 

“You're a douche, Reed, and you're more than weird. Might wanna get help!”

 

You halted, not knowing in the slightest why you added that last part. That was the bit that seemed to have hit Gavin right where it hurt, because, a split second after, he stormed towards you, still naked, pointing a finger at you.

 

“I would get help if I could finally tell you that I'm in lo-ah, shut the fuck up!”, the ultimate truth almost spilled from his lips.

 

You brows furrowed.

 

“You're what?”, your voice shook a bit as you feared and longed for the answer at the same time.

 

He bit his lips, going scarlet while avoiding your eyes.  _Go on, Reed, grow a pair and spill it out_ , his brain punched at him. 

 

“I...um...well...you know how I said love is for idiots?”, he spoke with a stammer, “well turns out I'm an idiot.”

 

“I know that you're an idiot, Gav, that's why....oh...ooooooh”, it finally hit you, right in the face, the gravity of what he just admitted.

 

A cringy silence filled the room where two best friends, cheeks burning, had an embarrassed stare off with the floor. Gavin mumbled your name and you shyly looked up, noticing that he was actually now pretty close to you, still naked. He titled your head back and kissed you. You captured his lips, finally accepting the kiss. Perkins hurt you, you wouldn't want to go through this again, certainly not right the day after it actually happened, but this was Gavin, your best friend, your favourite idiot and you started to relax, feeling like the end of this week might actually turn out to be good after all the emotional shit you've been through.

 


	5. A brief spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a small (very small) chapter to show I'm still alive and writing xD

It took Perkins forever to open his heavy eyelids, slowly blinking only to notice a splitting headache that successfully kept him from adjusting his blurred vision. As he tried to lift his head from the cold tiles, the pain increased dramatically. _Never again_ , his still numb mind gave out to him, _liquor never solves a problem_. As his surroundings started to take shape, his eyes tried to get a hold seemingly wobbly ground and he only managed to heave himself from the ground by sheer determination and a growing disgust towards himself. The air in his apartment was musty and stale and the stench of his booze soaked clothes penetrated his nostril as a constant reminder of his failure. His stomach churned as he tried to steady his plump body on the spinning ground. He hastily staggered to the kitchen sink, the acid burning his already sore throat as he threw up yesterday’s putrid sweet liquid, coughing and retching until his stomach was finally empty. He stopped glaring at the rotten stinking brown gloop after what seemed an eternity. _You are worse than a simple disgrace_ , he angrily snarled at himself, _you are a piece of shit, just a plain dumb piece of shit_. Perkins clenched his fist and smote it over and over again on the metal next to the sink until he felt the blood course.

 

*****************

Gavin’s lips were pressed on yours and you felt his hand grabbing your waist to push you closer to him. The warmth of his body felt comforting, absorbing all the worries and pain, leaving you with nothing but a sweet sereneness enwrapping the burning desire emerging from deep within. You wanted this moment to last forever but, as luck usually snecked up, Gavin’s pager violently interrupted your togetherness. He moaned annoyed as his lips parted from yours. He moved to the pager on the kitchen table, quickly took a peep at the display before dashing it against the wall.

“Is it too much to ask for people to not get killed while I want to be with you?”, his voice shook.

He grabbed you, pulled you close for a hug and hold you so tight against him that you wondered if he would simply ignore the fact that duty was waiting. The sweet smell of his soap intoxicated your mind, how could you ever ignored your love for him this long? The soft stubble of his beard scratched against your cheek and just as you were determined to finally surrender to your longing for your favourite douche, he pushed you away and headed to the bedroom, leaving you all dressed up and with nowhere to go. He rushed back to you, dressed in his usual dark grey t-shirt, the slightly battered jeans and his brown hooded leather jacket, clipping his police badge to the left side of his hip. His hand caressed your cheek and the gentle way he breathed your name made you jitter.

“You can stay here if you want”, he pecked you on the cheek, “I’ll write you when I’m back at the precinct in case you want to pay a visit to your favourite lawman.”

He gave you a wink before leaving the apartment. You shook your head and looked up from the door. It is the second time within two days that you find yourself behind a closed door, only this time the feeling attached to it is much more enjoyable. The moment you headed out to celebrate with Perkins, you never thought you’d end up in your best friend’s place, and you most certainly did not expect the kisses and the confession.

“I wonder how long he’s been hiding his feelings”, you asked yourself out loud.

“Oh well, how long have I been hiding my own feelings”, you instantly ask back.

You sighed, soliloquising in Gavin’s apartment, that was a new point in your life, you never thought you’d achieve. You grabbed your phone and left to go home. It was still early, you had a day off and the idea to train a bit at the precinct was too tempting to pass on. You would train as long as Gavin was back and after the two of you could go out for lunch. There was a lot to discuss and process.

**To: Favourite douche**

Be at precinct soon, training a bit, pass by if you want to lunch with me later on

Message sent

 

Oh and…um…kiss? I guess

Message sent

 

Forget it, I suck at this shit

Message sent


	6. Train and gain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sticks and stones may break my bones but SWATS will make me badass. The Captain has arrived to the storyline ;)

You remembered fondly the physical trainings at the academy, you always liked pushing your body to its limits and being able to defend yourself or master every obstacle that they put in your way, it always gave you a weird feeling of security and strength. The very beginning was hard though, as the typical lazy nerd, you've never done too much to remain fit before joining the academy, so it was no surprise that the first session threw you for a loop. But your bouncebackability was a fundamental constant throughout your life, so despite the pain and frazzle, you trained day and night until you became the class topper.

 

Opening your eyes, breathing deeply a few times, you started hitting the punch bag at full tilt. You tried to use a few of the tricks shown to you at the academy, hitting harder with every punch until it felt like the bag would give up before you could. It was a shame you were not able to use your combat skills during your daily work, as an agent, you sometimes needed to stand your ground against some specifically violent suspects, but those occurred on a rather rare base, most of the time it would suffice to use your brain to solve a case and deal with the boring reports afterwards. Your movements stopped abruptly as soon you heard someone chuckling. You turned around to spot who was watching you, pondering if this person observed you the whole time.

“This is the cadet I told you about, training to her breaking point until she was finally able to officially kick my ass”, the person pointed a finger at you, citing your name, “although she is no cadet anymore, but it seems she’s still got it.”

He winked at you before looking at the man standing next to him who simpered. It took you a moment to make a connection to the face of the man talking but, except for when you were dead drunk your brain never let you down, it came back to your memory within a few seconds.

“Well if this isn’t Vaz, my old trainer”, you laughed at him, “although it seems, by now, you’re just old.”

“Ouch!”, he theatrically clutched his hands on his chest, “Never change a winning team, I see, still as loud and mouthy as ever.”

The two men walked towards you and Vaz shook your hand. He tapped on the shoulder of the other man next to him. He was slightly taller than him and seemed a tad older, but not much. He was quite an intimidating figure, standing there with his ripped arms crossed over his chest, short dark brown styled back with a little gel and his green eyes piercing right through you. Most people would probably have felt uncomfortable gazed down like this but you weren’t most people, you suddenly felt slightly excited, curious to know more about this man.

“This is-“

“David”, the other man interrupted Vaz, “we work in the same unit.”

“You’re on the SWAT team if I remember correctly?”, you asked.

Vaz smirked and nodded.

“Haven’t kicked me out yet, so I can still kick into places”, he gave you a wink, “and what are you up to? Still agent? You’re far away from the Bureau’s office.”

“Day off and yes, still agent, that’s why I need to use my free time to train a bit. Most of my suspect would have earned the right to be battered into the interrogation room but I’m hardly allowed to actually do it.”

You turned back to the punch bag to kick it when you felt Vaz’ hand blocking your foot. You shot him a quick grin before you let your body slump to the ground, liberating from his grip as you pulled his leg causing him to topple. The man named David moved a few steps to the side, amusingly observing the friendly fight that was about to go down. This woman excited his curiosity, his colleague wouldn’t stop recounting about the training sessions, it was hard to truly make one's presence felt with Vaz, he served in the army, fought the war in the desert, before joining his SWAT unit, so she must have been quite a commanding presence. Beautiful, tough and clever, David was intrigued, studying your every movement and reaction. Their little fight went on for a few minutes, Vaz stroke a few lucky, but he was not dominating. Panting heavily, he took a final swing at her, aiming at her head which she effortlessly avoided by swiftly ducking and counter-attacked with a hard punch in his stomach.

“I surrender”, Vaz threw his hands in the air, faintly smiling and covered in a thin layer of sweat.

David laughed lustily, “don’t kill the old man, we still need him.”

You respectfully bowed to Vaz, “we should do this more often, I need to practice more, this was far from being an easy win.”

“Don’t be humble, it doesn’t suit you”, his hoarse voice rang out as he softly padded your shoulder.

You towelled your face down and cast a quick glance on your phone. Reed finally answered your previous messages with a quick “meet me outside”, he has never been well-spoken if the conversation was not meant to be a slanging match.

“I need to go but I will call you to see when we can test our skills again”, you mockingly paused a second, “coach.”

“I never gave you my contact details”, Vaz responded quizzically.

“Best agent in the Bureau”, you tapped your pointer on your temple, “I’ll find you.”

You left the room, smiling at the fact that, even without constant practice, you managed, although with great effort, to whoop SWAT member’s ass, which was definitely elating you.

 

Gavin sat on the stairs in front of the precinct, eyes closed while enjoying the sun and puffing away on his cigarette. He blinked as he felt a shadow covering his face.

“Her bitchiness has finally decided to grace me with her presence”, he mocked while swiftly positioning his hands in front of him, expecting being hit as a response.

You rolled your eyes and sighed, “come on, Lord Douche, I’m starving.”

Walking beside Gavin suffused you with a weird kind of happiness, which, and you were absolutely positive about this, you’d never ever tell him, not even after the kiss and confession session. _He can feel blessed that he’s not being hit or shouted at_ , your mind declared, _the love this idiot gets is not to be taken for granted_. A broad smile spread across your lips. _He definitely is an idiot but he might become my idiot_.

“What?”, Gavin queried.

You shook your head and grabbed his hand.


	7. Thou shalt love thy detective as thyself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wait no more, it's finally happening ;) discoveries, possession defined aaaaaaand *drum roll* smut :D

Two months had passed since that eventful night including the Jackal and you. In all sincerity, things between the two of you had actually calmed down a bit and you were back to the usual professionality, at least on the surface. Two days after that night, you were back to work with him and his behaviour made you boil inside. He kept on working as nothing ever happened, not even a hint of remorse eventhough he started it all with his kiss, but somehow, in the deepest profundity of your mind, you were grateful for the lack of need to discuss this through, it would have been the most awkward talk you ever had. Little did you know of how Perkins felt for it might have changed the whole situation. He was a mere a shadow of himself after that night, barely capable of keeping his cold façade at work, while at home, alone, he kept on drinking his mind to an endurable silence, rocking his sobbing drunk self to sleep. You broke the man, which was an achievement many accomplishment many strived to achieve and you wouldn’t even know about if he had any say in it.

Despite the confession and the kisses, things with Reed weren’t great either, pretending to not love someone over years exacted its toll, so there was not much to be expected except embarrassing stare offs and cringy silence between the occasional wiggings. _Well isn’t life wonderful_ , you sighed and packed your stuff to leave for your training with Vaz, which was the sole pleasant constant nowadays. You took a liking to the slightly crazy guy, you thought and fought alike and you sensed a great friendship slowly but gently developing. An android greeted you as you entered the precinct, letting you pass immediately to its right. After a heated discussion with Captain Fowler, Vaz apparently managed to get you direct access, you weren’t part of any of the units in this building, but you were a Fed after all, so you’d hardly pass by to do any harm, not keeping count of the bruises on Vaz’ body after your sessions. You stopped at the coffee machine in the break room to have a quick cup before you head down to the sport’s equipment room when you spotted a familiar face.

“Hi Dave”, you smiled approaching the man who looked so different in his uniform.

His usually stern expression formed into a gentle smile as he speaks your name. The way his deep voice embraces the syllables of your name always makes quiver inside. You got to know the man better over the last months, he seemed quite intriguing and you spent many evenings until late chewing the fat with him. Your eyes wandered off and stopped at his name badge.

“Captain Allen?”, you spoke out surprised.

He only chuckled in response as you continued.

“Hang on a sec, you’re not only a colleague of Vaz, you’re actually his friggin’ boss!”

David let out a guffaw which kind of made you blush, seeing the normally serious man so loosey-goosey due to you being clueless for once was cute and adorable. He wiped away a tear.

“You’re not only a Fed, but the Jackal’s partner and you had no idea who I was?”

“Hey, I’m no stalker, except my job expects me to be!”, you defensively lifted your hands in the air, “or do you have a criminal operation running that would need me investigating you?”, you grinned challenging.

“No, but I might start one if it means a beautiful clever woman would stalk me.”

His charming wink disarmed you completely but before you could even start an inner discussion with yourself on how to react to his flirtations, you felt a strong hand on your shoulder.

“Hand off, Captain, this one is mine!”, you recognised Gavin’s voice.

“Don’t you thi-“, he interrupted your contradiction by turning you around and pressing your body against his.

He pressed his lips on yours and pushed them apart with his tongue. You almost felt David’s disguted headshake as he passed you, mumbling something opaque. Peeking through a half shut eye, you saw how Gavin purposely stared at the Captain. You expected him to release you after the two of you were alone but he just tightened his grip around your waist and if it wasn’t for the desperate need of air, you would have bet that his lips would have never left yours again. You were panting, he definitely caught you off-guard with his behaviour, not that it made you mad or it was unwanted, but after the silence, it was quite of a surprise, an arousing one, sort of and you almost groaned as he finally took his hands off you.

“I have been a douche, lately, and well, let’s start this whole thing over”, Gavin awkwardly rubbed his neck.

“Lately?”, you huffed.

“Always?”, he hesitantly tried to conciliate, “more than usual?”.

An involuntarily chuckle left your lips and you took his head between your small hands.

“You are, undeniably, the biggest idiot I know”, you struggled to keep your serious tone, “Gavin fucking Reed.”

His gaze dropped to the ground as he shifted uncomfortably on his feet. You dwelled in his sudden insecurity and feasted on the sight of the blush creeping up his cheeks. Seeing the idiot detective so flustered was really a lovely sight and it gave you some welcomed assurance that he actually did care about you, pushing away the upcoming dread that he might be a bit more possessive that you cared for. You grabbed his hand and dragged him downstairs to the shower cabins of the training room.

“What are you doing? I need to finish my paper work and-“, you stifled him down by pressing your hand on his mouth.

“I’ve got fifteen minutes before Vaz shows up and I’m done playing the hoping and waiting game, it happens now, Reed!”

Baffled by your sudden harshness, he gulped nervously as you undid his belt and pushed down his pants and briefs. You licked your lips as you saw Gavin's abundant and already hard cock, you always thought he would exaggerate at the size, but between all the lies he ever told, you found one of the rare truths which only left you with more desire. You kneeled before him and slowly took his twitching cock in your mouth, starting to slowly bob your head up and down. Gavin struggled to keep quiet as you sucked a bit faster, occasionally flicking your tongue over his sensitive throbbing head, but completely lost it as soon as you sucked harder and he hit the back of your throat. The sweet taste of his precum filled your mouth as you went back to teasing his tip eagerly. Gavin, panting and moaning, grabbed your hair and pulled your head away. You got up and started to undress in front of him, since, later, you would need to change into your sports outfit anyway, you felt comfortable to take off everything, slowly piece by piece, leaving Gav drooling and aching with his desire for you surging through his whole body.

"Come on, Detective, I want you right here, right now!", turning around gently, pressing your ass against his wheeping dick.

A wicked grin spread across his lips, the teasing game could be played by two. He put his tip at your entrance, nudging a bit, without really entering.

"I don't know, Agent, I'm not sure if we should work this closely together to solve this - immediate - case - of - horniness", he stressed out every last word, provoking your impatience.

"Don't play with fire, Reed!", you groaned and bucked you hips towards him, causing him to slide inside you without time to react.

The two of you moaned loudly at the sudden release and pleasure and your walls tightened around his thick cock. He briefly adjusted his position before pulling almost all the way out of you to then thrust back in just as slowly. You whimper, every muscle in your body tense as Gavin continues to speed up his leisurely pace, pushing in and out of you faster and harder at every thrust. He felt you tighten around him and you both groaned in ecstasy as you grew closer to your climax. He dug his fingers deeper into your hips, trying to pull you closer and pushing inside deeper. You both cried out each others names as you came undone and you let out a last satisfied moan as you felt his seed filling you up inside. Gavin took his dripping cock out of you and turned you around, putting one hand on your back and one on your cheek, pulling you so close that the tips of your noses touched each other. His hazy eyes stared right into your soul, making your skip more than just one beat.

"I love you, you know that right?", he breathed hard through his nose, while a few sweat pearl ran down his front.

"It might just happen that I love you too, douche", you whispered.

 

 


	8. The mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission is clear, they're going over there, they're going to do the mission. Against all odds, infiltrate, storm the Eden Club gates!  
> (yes those Tenacious D lyrics were too perfect to not use to describe this chapter^^)
> 
> You're on an undercover mission with Captain Nice Booty ;)

If your douchebag knew you were going to work on a case with the captain he would fly off the nut for sure. You smiled at the thought and sipped on your coffee as David explained the details of the case. The Bureau and the DPD were interested in getting a closer look at the newly opened branch of the Eden Club in Detroit, for different reasons but there was no argument against both forces working together. The FBI was eagerly interested in the claim of the club’s sleazy manager, Floyd Mills, that no interaction between android and customer would be recorded and the DPD had its own suspicions on Mills and his possible involvement in the red ice plague that was infesting the city. Perkins grudgingly informed you two days ago that Captain Fowler inquired a collaboration based on Allen’s demand to work with you. As David stopped talking, you became aware of the heat rising to your cheeks. 

“Any thoughts?”, the way he addressed you by your name made you shiver in a gleeful anticipation.

He had a certain indefinable something, he was clever, charming, highly professional but outside his working hours, unlike the Jackal, he was actually capable of smiling and even joking around. You caught yourself feeling a sudden sadness that you weren’t spending more time with him since the incident with Gavin in the break room of the precinct. It was almost to be taken ironically as even after that day, things between you and the detective poked along, there was the occasional sex, which was especially good and exciting after the two of you had been out drinking or some other guy just slightly glanced at you, let alone the ones that actually dared approach you which was a different kettle of fish, but apart from those intimate moments, you wouldn’t even dream to call that thing you had a relationship. The friendship was unchanged, you fought, laughed, taunted and spent the usual amount of time together, but still, this whole situation rubbed you the wrong way, something was off, it all should have felt more content after you owned up to the feelings you hid from each other.

“Earth to agent, are you still with me?”, Allen’s voice ripped out of your thoughts, you completely forgot that you were still in his office.

“I…um…yes”, you stammered.

“Yes what?”

“Yes…Captain?”, you hesitantly replied.

He laughed lustily at your reaction, shaking his head.

“A fine agent you are, not even listening what the captain says”, he winked at you, “but seriously, I know my approach is a bit delicate, pretending to be lovers that are looking for the special kick aka third person for their sexy time but I still think it’s the best opportunity to roam freely and hack into the club's system.” 

“I totally agree, besides I’ve done worse with my actual partner to get information undercover, it’ll be a nice change to do it with a nice-looking captain”, you grinned sheepishly while taking another sip of your coffee.

_Yes, we’re back on track_ , you mentally high fived yourself. 

“What about Reed? He won’t blow our mission out of some spontaneous jealous fit?”

“He’s stupid, but he possibly can’t be that stupid”, you shrugged, hoping the douche wouldn’t proof you wrong, “besides he needs to stay in late and finish some reports, he won’t be a problem.”

“Let’s meet at eight tomorrow evening, my place. Oh and just for the record of our mission, I like it a bit vintage, like that blouse and pencil skirt you were wearing last time we had a drink with Vaz”, he winked at you as you turned red again.

“Duly noted, Captain. I’d say I like uniforms, but that would rather have contra-productive effects for our success, so wear whatever you want and try not to look too grumpy.”

 

**********************

 

**To: Favourite douche**

Hey, still busy and bored to death with your reports?

Message sent

 

You didn’t need to wait long for his reply.

 

**Favourite douche**

Yeah, almost falling asleep -.- but at least I will have a whole day later on to pleasure my babydoll

 

**To: Favourite douche**

Call me babydoll again and I’ll boot you…off to mission, kisses, til later

Message sent

 

**********************

 

It took you a great deal of self-control to not act like a monkey on a stick before knocking at the captain’s door. You literally felt like a teenager waiting for his first date to arrive, clueless and unconfident about what would happen next, specifically since you decided to wear that pencil skirt and blouse he mentioned at the briefing. You timidly knocked on the elegant deep red apartment door which opened shortly after. You looked at the man in front of you with a gaping mouth, certainly not prepared for this specific sight for your sore eyes. The captain decided to eventually match your vintage outfit, in case you would have considered his statement, and wore a skin-tight white t-shirt, perfectly underlining his well-trained body, a pair of cuffed jeans, black boots and the typical black biker leather jacket. _Hello?_ _This is your brain speaking, in a case my advice is still needed, stop staring and drooling and talk to the man! Brain out._ You closed your eyes, mentally counting to three and looked again at him, noticing a slight blush on his cheeks.

“You look great, David”, you finally said, trying to hide the fact that you’re fighting against your own heat rising to your face.

“You too”, he breathed your name with his husky voice.

He sort of noted he liked you in that outfit, but he didn’t think you’d consider wearing it for tonight. The muscles in his body tensed and he pressed his hands to his body to hide that he was shivering with excitement. Concentrate, Dave, this is work, you’ll be on an undercover mission with her, be professional about it and don’t forget that douche detective, they seem to be together, so get a hold of yourself. He breathed deeply to calm his nerves as you completely missed all of it due to your own nervousness. You silently walked side by side to the taxi waiting in front of the apartment complex. It was a long drive to the Eden Club, but you seized the opportunity to go over the plan again, discussing the key points of your fake relationship and how you'd use the wonder gadget the Bureau provided for this mission. After long negotiations, Cyberlife finally granted them to use an advanced prototype of their own hacking device, designed to manually force shutdown the simpler android models in case of problems, including a code that could crack moderately secured digital password and firewall protected sites, and it all came in a small long thick pen shaped device with the power of wireless and undetectable connection. You sort of felt like the Doctor waving around his sonic screwdriver to open any doors or computer gateways. Hopefully the wonder device would be as good as Cyberlife's words.

 


	9. (Don't) judge a book by its cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Appearances are deceptive, a detective's love is only skin deep

**To: Favourite douche**

No reply? Going in soon…

Message sent

 

**Favourite douche**

Klluv uii!!!!!!?

 

**To: Favourite douche**

What? Are you ok?

Message sent

 

**********************

 

An hour passed before you were ready to start the mission. You tried your best to check off the misgivings that were tearing your stomach apart, making you slightly nauseous. What was wrong with Gav, despite your weird situation, there normally were no issues while texting. He probably finished his reports by now and is…what? Home? At Jimmy’s? The thoughts haunted you, they were a premonition of what was or could come when you got to his place after work. The steps stopped, David halted next to you, glaring worried at your pale face.

“Are you ok?”, you felt his hand gently wrapping around your arm.

Breathing more calmly at his touch, you nodded and continued towards the entrance of the club, happy about his hand still being around your arm. It felt good and it would look more convincing. As soon as you as trod into the club, passed the few androids trapped and dancing in the glass barrels, an overweight man wearing a stained purple shirt, a lanyard and black slacks, approached you. His greasy beard and the blading hair on his head underlined his pathetic low life existence and the creepy smile emerging behind his beard made you shiver.

“Ah welcome, my friends, to the glorious Eden Club!”, the grandiloquent wave of his arms ridiculed his appearance even more, “this is where the magic happens. What can I do for you? Oh, no wait! Let me guess, you’re here to spice things up, ay?”

He nudged his elbow in David’s side, who seemingly needed to cling to the last vestiges of his self-control to not punch Floyd Mills on the spot, instead he simply grinned.

“My, um, girlfriend and I are looking for a third party to, um, you know…”

“Ah don’t be ashamed, my friend, this happens more often as you'd expect”, he winked at David and motioned the two of you to follow him, “come with me, I have the perfect spot for you two lovebirds. Male or female?”

“Male”, the answer escaped your lips faster as you planned it, earning you a curious glance from the captain, who tried to anticipate the play as fast and efficient as possible.

“I promised to spoil my love today, so we decided to add another man, or, in this case, a male android. I hate to share her with a real person.”

“Don’t worry I understand and good ol' Floyd won’t judge”, his leer revealed a golden tooth.

 _What a cliché_ , you thought to yourself. Mills showed you four different male androids as you played along, pretending to be picky to finally choose the one you saw first, it wouldn’t matter after all. He claimed this to be a sort of unique model that just arrived yesterday and promised the two of you would enjoy every minute with it. Mills opened the door to a room that was set on available and you completely froze in shock the moment the door opened, revealing that it was occupied after all.

“Hey, you should be gone already!”, Mills shouted as he furiously marched in.

The person in the room was obviously dead drunk and, totally unimpressed by the audience he just gained, continued to screw the female android uncoordinatedly from behind.

“I told you to get out, you drunk idiot!”, Mills grabbed the guy by the collar of his t-shirt and hurled him so quickly around that he stumbled over his dropped down pants he desperately tried to pull up and landed with a thump at your feet.

“Iiiii’m da po-po-police!”, he slurred.

His gaze wandered up and met yours as he gulped heavily at the sudden realisation to whose feet he just fell. Gavin was lying there, in front of you, drunk as a skunk, pants down at the sex club you were trying to successfully accomplish your undercover mission. Your mind spiralled, you seemingly drowned at the sheer amount of questions in your head, struggling to not drown in the sea of sadness that engulfed you in this very moment. You expected and accepted a lot of shit from that douche, but with this he definitely pressed his luck too far. Before the sad and disappointed expression could spread over your face, you felt the captain moving you out of the room and hugging you tight as he scarcely audible whispered into your ear.

“Focus, I’m here, we can still do this.”

Gavin opened his mouth but before any sound could escape it, Floyd Mills stepped over him, heading towards you.

“Please excuse this terrible sight. We will of course give you a discount on your booked time to compensate for this incident. Please take this room, the android will be with you in a moment.”

You entered the room next to the one Gavin was still lying, closed the door and let yourself fall on the bed, tears pouring down from your eyes. The captain sat next to you, gently caressing your leg.

“I’m sorry you had to see this, I truly am.”, his compassion sounded honest, eventhough, in your opinion, he had no reason to empathise.

“You’re not the one who needs to apologise”, you lifted yourself from the bed and straddled him, “you’re right though, let’s focus on the mission, it’s too important.”

The door swung open with a soft whoosh and the male android entered.

“Hello, I am an HR400”, his voice was soft but the static monotony stole it its human touch, “let me know how I can assist you.”

As soon as the android reached you, you took out the hacking prototype, hold it to its face and its head dropped instantly as you activated the device. Grateful that the android didn’t completely collapse at the force shutdown, you stepped away from it and opened a small panel just above the liquor cabinet in the room. You hectically typed a few codes on the keyboard and a holographic display popped up.

“We’re in, cap”, a small amount of joy found its way back to your shaken voice.

Allen positioned himself to your left side and plugged a small chip into the keyboard.

“Let’s hurry and download all we can get, the tin can will be back within two minutes. And don’t forget the hidden files.”, he rubbed his neck, staring first at the display then at you, “I can’t wait to see what’s hiding in the system here.”

You managed to finish and close the panel just in time before the HR400 was back online.

“Hello, I am an HR400. Let me know how I can assist you.”

“Sit on the chair and watch the ceiling”, you harshly commanded it and watched as it obliged immediately.

You pushed the surprised captain on the bed and straddled him again.

“Um, are you sure? I mean, you and Reed, um”

You seemed to have completely startled to usually so confident captain and you couldn’t help but to find him even cuter like this. You moved your face to his until the tip of your nose touched his.

“Less talking, more kissing”, you pecked his lips, “Captain Allen”

"You might regret it", his hands moved to your face, holding it steady to admire your beauty.

"I already regret a lot, adding this won't even matter anymore at this point", you laughed, "and it's up to you if I need to regret this later on or not"

Allen pressed his lips on yours, deepened the kiss by pushing his tongue past your lips and whirling it along yours. He bucked his hips at your soft moans and felt the growing bulge in his trousers. His fingertips ran across your body as he ripped your blouse open and gently squidged your breasts. You broke the kiss in desperate need for air while admiring his glowing face. He had some handsome features and you could lose yourself in his deep green eyes.

"So what does my girlfriend prefer?", his tantalizingly husky voice wrapped around your mind.

"She prefers", you slowly opened the buttons of his fly and pushed his pants and briefs down, "you to be in her."

The way you moved and spoke sent chills through his spine. He knew it from the moment he first saw you, you were special, your good looks were only a small perk to your cleverness and charm. The more he tried to stay away from you, the more he realised that he was dangerously falling in love with you, but, until tonight, you were with the detective and even if you would ever be foolish enough to become reconciled with that douche, he was with you now and he would be a fool to chuck away this chance. He swallowed back a groan as he moved your panties aside and felt your wet cunt. It seemed you desired him as much as he desired you at this very moment. His hands dug into your hips and pressed you on his erection, grinding your wet swollen sex up and down it. You felt his cock twitching underneath and the heat rising to your cheeks. You needed him inside you, now, the was no way this could be delayed any further, you wanted the captain to fuck you here and now, screw your brains out that you were unable to even waste any more thoughts on that douche detective. David threw you off him, on your back and positioned himself above you, pulling on of your legs up and nudged his tip at your entrance.

"Don't leave me waiting, Dave", you groaned in a lustful annoyance.

"As you command agent", he grinned and pushed inside.

The bed gave a suffering groan as he slid his cock fast inside you. Your walls clenched at the exquisite feeling and he moaned your name repeatedly.

"Tell me, Dave", you asked as you bucked your hips to get him deeper, "how long did you long to do this?", you moved your hips back again, blocking him from entering you again with your free leg.

Allen hungrily pushed your leg away and gave you a fierce thrust.

"Since the first time I saw your beautiful face", a gentle smile spread across his face, melting your heart in an instant.

Your breaths became more and more ragged as he continued to pace up the speed and depth of his thrusts, they became more desperate and both of you were getting closer to climax. You squirmed against him, unable to hold back the moans of pleasure that built up and he reached at the back of your hips, lifting you slightly for his cock to hit your right spot over and over.

"I'm close, I want to cum together with you"

His voice edged you closer to your orgasm and your fingers clenched to his ass, dragging him closer and deeper at every thrust until you finally came, sending your mind and vision into a hazy maze of almost unbearable pleasure and happiness. Allen grunted from the tightness around his cock, pumping his seed into as he came, moaning your name. He collapsed on top of you with a sight of relief, burying his face in the side of your neck, plastering your with small kisses. Your heart was beating rapidly, almost tearing your chest apart. You haven't this good for a long time, not even after you and Reed managed to get that weird relationship somewhat working. Reed....you expected a lot as you knew him for quite some time, but that awful thing you needed to witness this evening...nothing could have ever prepared you appropriately. You loved him, you forgave a lot but your head couldn't get a hold of any fact that would justify him getting reeling drunk, fucking an android at a sex club, THE sex club he knew you'd show up for your mission, instead of finishing his reports and spending his time with you, the woman he was supposed to love. What on earth did he think planning this through, considering the possibility that he actually did think anything.


	10. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The same evening, the same time, a different place, a different mind.
> 
> It broke my heart to write this, but I needed to give Detective Douche a perspective on his own, he deserved it.

**Babydoll**

Call me babydoll again and I’ll boot you…off to mission, kisses, til later

**********************

Gavin pushed his phone to the side of his desk and pinched the bridge of his nose. Damn it, why did she need to get picked for an undercover mission with that eesome idiot captain? Why didn't Fowler pick him for this operation? He was perfectly capable of playing someone else to get the information he needed, after all, he sort of played a roll all the time, he even did with her for a long time, to be completely honest, he did not change much in that matter. Showing your true feelings came close to being locked up bleeding in a cage with a hungry tiger and he definitely wasn't the feline predator in this metaphor. Oh that damned captain would take every chance to get closer to her, he had to, otherwise he wouldn't have explicitly asked for her. She was good, but she couldn't have been the only good agent in the Bureau, worst case he could have gotten that motherfucker Perkins and played lovey-dovey with him to fool the manager. Gavin continued to type his report, he shouldn't worry so much, she seemed to love him for real and she wouldn't cheat on him and the sooner he finished the sooner he could get home and distract himself with some booze and a good movie until she was back in his arms. There was a harrumph.

“What?!”, he huffed.

The person was clearly not considering his threatening tone as his glance shot up after hearing a thud.

“What'ya want Hank?”

Hank was an elder superior of his who remained lieutenant even after the death of his son and his alcoholic downfall. Gavin was not particular fond of him, but Hank hold a protective hand over him whenever shit hit the fan and he was a good soul, deep inside buried underneath all that layers of alcohol and sharp sarcasm.

“Come on, Reed, you know you're hardly lifting a finger but when you start, you always end up overdoing it. Here's a little gift for you”, he nodded towards the bottle of old whiskey he left on the table, “get home, get drunk and relax”, he turned away and walked towards the door, “and don't even start to think I would like you, you're still an idiot.”

Hank ineffectually waved as he left the precinct. Gavin gaped at the bottle for a moment before his eyes wandered back to the report on the display. He was as good as finished, he might write the last part and take the old idiot's advice to heart.

“Argh to hell with it!”, he saved his report, switched off his terminal, grabbed the bottle and left.

 

It was a cool but nice night. The warm glow of the streetlights wrapped the city beautifully and it would have been a perfect night to walk around with...he sighed, she was with Allen, not with him and he felt miserable about it, whatever she told him, all he could hear was the snick of his jealous heart as it broke into a million pieces. After a few minutes, his feet stopped mid-stride and he looked at his reflection in a display window. On any other day, in any other moment, eyeing himself would have filled him with pride and the usual amount of Reed-ish narcissism, but now a tear ran down his sudden ugly face. _I am an utter idiot, I don't deserve anything_ , his mind railed. His glare fell to the bottle in his hand as a dark epiphany hit him, he twisted off the bottle top and gulped down the entire liquid at once. He threw the empty bottle away, it hit the floor with a loud clinking and he continued walking.

His vision blurred, leaving his plump body tottering around, trying hard not to fall as the floor seemed to wave aggressively. Maybe emptying that liquor in one go was not one his brightest ideas, but he was an idiot, a miserable one, so who would really expect him to have any good or clever fancies. She would...but she was with another man! _Forget her! I c-c-can't, I love her!_

“Shshshshut up!”, he hammered his fists on his head but stopped as he felt his phone in his pocket vibrate.

**Babydoll**

No reply? Going in soon…

  


**To: Babydoll**

Klluv uii!!!!!!?

Message sent

 

She was with another man...after several attempts his phone finally found its way back to his pocket. He tumbled over his own feet and a bright purple light from afar gained his attention. The Eden Club...that blasted awful tin can sex club and...there she was, in the taxi with that fucking captain probably holding her arm, gently, lovely. He hated him, now more than ever, he ruined his whole world, which was she, and he just took her for a mission. I will show them, I will show him and her, nobody fucks up Gavin Reed, nobody fucks Gavin's girl, if she wants to fuck the captain, he would show her that he would not need neither her nor him ruining everyrhing, he was THE detective after all. He picked himself up and hurried to the Eden Club, determined to fuck the brains out of whatever android they would give him, he would show them all that he alone was the alpha male, the one and only. _Yes Gavin, do it, come on, you can fuck all you want, you're the best_ , it echoed groggily through his hazed mind. His body rushed past the androids on display outside and he uncoordinatedly badged his hand on one of the ones in the glass barrels in the entrance hall and bugged out with it in the first available room.

„Hello I'm an WR400. Hoe may I assist you?“, it said in its perfect lifeless voice.

„Shut up and bend over!“, Gavin slurred harshly.

The android did as it was told as the detective clumsily pushed down his pants and pressed his still slack cock inside its plastic entrance. He instinctively knew that it was wrong, but the whiskey blurred more than just his common sense, it kept him thrusting inside the WR400, neglecting the fact that he couldn't even get hard. Despite his lack of erection, he would show this tin can who he was and what he could do, that he could absolutely pleasure even the so called perfect creation and that she would regret leaving with this awful SWAT idiot, oh yes, he would show this tin can, her and the whole world. Gavin kept, slightly disgusted with himself, thrusting at a steady fast pace, trying to ignore that it didn't feel good, not even the slightest bit, he hated himself, he hated that machine and hated the captain even more. How dared he to steal away the only woman that loved him for real? He was so occupied to find himself constrained to screw this machine that he didn't even notice that the door opened and the manager and two other persons now watched him do so. He couldn't care less about anything in the world until he felt a tight pair of hands at the back of his t-shirt hurling him around. He instinctively tried to pull up his pants to avoid any damage but his drunken state blocked all his usually sharp reflexes and allowed him no advantages so he fell down hard in front of some stranger with his pants still dropped down and his semi erect cock hitting the floor hard. He writhed in pain, contorted his face and look up, fully ashamed, at the person in front of him. He would have given a rat's ass about anyone else seeing him in this miserable state but he stared directly in her eyes, the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen, filled with sadness and disappointment as they just witnessed the fall of the great detective Reed who idiotically decided to throw everything he cherrished away in a drunken jealous stupor. His mouth hang open but the words wouldn't come out. _I'm sorry_ , he thought, _I'm so sorry and I love you, please forgive me...please kill me_. His forehead bashed on the floor, the mess he created this time really couldn't be rolled back, this was his fuck up of a lifetime. His hands rushed to his pants, pulling them up, he needed to get out of here, he should have never even been here. As his body stood and his feet were ready to take the first step, the liquor tore him down again, his head hitting the corner of the doorframe. Grunting he steadied himself and moved on, fleeing the club as fast as his intoxication allowed it.

 

The door snapped shut and his body slid to the floor. Breathing became harder the more he sobbed. What had he done? It was like he boffed the love of his life right in the face and the only person he could blame for was himself...or maybe...if that damned android sex club wouldn't have been on his way, this would have never happened. _Shut up, I alone did this!_ Gavin pressed his hands on his head, trying to shut out his own mind hammering insults and blame at him. His gander fell to the mirror on the wall next to him and the sobbing bag of idiocy in it didn't cut a dash. He got on his knees, grabbing the mirror and gazed into his own sorrowful eyes.

„Why did I do this? Why did I hurt her, me, that much? I'm a piece of shit!“, he screamed at his reflection.

In a sudden flash of unwit, he smashed his face as hard as he could in the mirror and it shattered into thousand pieces, cutting his skin before falling to the ground. His screams of pain, the sobbing and the glass falling to the floor mixed into a symphony of misery, filling out the dark apartment and Gavin's broken bleeding heart. He looked up and started to laugh manically as there was reflection anymore, his laughter sadly echoed through the room and he felt the warm stream of blood running down his face. There was a deep cut on the bridge of his nose, the scar it would leave, would probably be visible and remind him of this night for the rest of his life. He never was a delight to others, but this was the night Gavin Reed finally broke his love and himself, the night that gave birth to the most miserable and awful douchebag the precinct would get to know.

 


	11. Whereof one can speak, thereof one must be silent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after in all its glory and awkwardness

The results of the mission were frustrating. Neither the DPD nor the FBI found any solid evidence against Floyd Mills but it also meant, indirectly, that all the incidents of that night didn’t need to happen. You nervously paced up and down your office, keeping your eyes locked on your terminal showing the final report. The creaking of the opening door as Perkins entered the room made you look up eagerly. He just shook his head and let himself fall on his chair.

“No other options available, the case is closed before it even was opened properly”, he was hardly able to hide the disappointment in his voice.

“I swear, there’s something fishy about that Mills, I can feel it in my bones, we shouldn’t give up on this!”, you protested.

He just shook his head again.

“Forget it and for the love of God, sit down! You’re driving me nuts by walking around like a trapped tiger!”

You disappeared behind your terminal, checking your mails for any new cases but there was nothing. You finished all your paperwork, the Eden case was closed and nothing new came in, you sighed at the two more hours you would need sit quietly in a room with your bugged boss. Your phone buzzed twice and you tried to manoeuvre it discretely out of your pocket to check your messages.

**Favourite Douche**

Babydoll I know I fucked up ‘n shit but can we talk? Pls let me explain!

I luv u don’t leave pls!

 

You instinctively hit the delete button. Just seeing the name in the display curdled your stomach. You knew him long enough to realise how fucked up that idiot was, but there always was that tiny spark of hope that he might be different with you. Later that night, alone at home in your bed, tears streaming down your face, you thought a lot about what happened and never stopped. Excuses were being formed in your head. Gavin was jealous, he was an idiot, he was afraid you might end up with David while he needed to work. In a way he was almost right, you did end up with the captain, but it wouldn’t have happened without seeing Reed fucking that android first. _It’s just a machine, basically it wouldn’t be cheating right?_ You shook your head, androids were machines, true, but since you first met one, you always felt like there’s more to them then just mere programming. That wouldn’t mean that Gavin or the android had feelings involved, would it? No no no, it was Gav, there definitely were feelings involved, maybe just pure hatred, desperation or a sudden stupor. Having your head full to the brim with all these questions, thoughts and pain, it was almost as the smell of stale liquor from Gavin’s mouth filled your nostrils as you took a deep breath. Why on earth was he so drunk that night? Both of you liked to drink while going out but neither of you drank alone. Your eyes wandered again to the empty display of your phone. Should you really talk to him? You opened the message box and started typing.

 

**To: Favourite Douche**

Go fuck yourself!

Deleted

I hate you!

Deleted

 

You sighed and put the phone back into your pocket. It was no use, you wanted to hear whatever he had to say, but the pain crushing your heart and soul was just too much at this point. You were sure you’d slap the shit out of him as soon as he opened that rotten but still sexy mouth of his. From the corner of your eye you noticed Perkins observing you. There was a certain fondness in his gaze shrouded in a deep sadness. The truth of the matter was that this miserable situation of yours started with him. This wasn’t just another pathetic excuse for Gavin’s actions but you wouldn’t have been with him if Perkins didn’t kiss you just to push you away. Why did he even….you were suddenly overcome by the realisation of the actual why. It was a mystery that you didn’t notice it earlier but your sharp mind apparently was only active during cases and interrogations, on private matters you knew as much about other people as the man in the moon.  

“What?”, Perkins snapped at you.

At that moment you noticed that you probably stared at the man for quite some time and you felt the shame along with the heat creep up to your face.

“Nothing, sir. I’m off for today. Have a nice evening.”

With that you grabbed your coat and left the office.

 

************************

David was idly staring at the phone on his desk, unable to decide whether he should or should not write you. The thought that you only slept with him because Reed hurt you was constantly on his mind, he was under no illusion that you did it out of love or any interest in his person. His heartache was maddening, you occupied his mind almost all day long, he longed for your touch, your smell and after the mission it became even worse. He was lucky enough to call you his for one evening, enjoying every inch of you, but now that it was over, he couldn’t stand the feeling of his loss, he needed more and the hopelessness slowly killed him.

************************

You waited a few seconds around the corner of the precinct and checked your watch. _Good, if it’s the usual course of the day, Gav should be heading out home any minute now, theoretically he was not on the late shift this week_. To assure your trail of thought, you checked the time again, and again and just one more time as you hoped, no you literally prayed to any possible gods, to not run into him. Fifteen minutes later there was still no sign of Detective douche and you decided to launch your attack anyway. You headed in, passing the reception and as you were about to wait for the elevator, you heard a familiar voice approaching from the break room down the corridor. _Damn it, Reed_! Your whole body threw itself instantly in a high alarm state, panicking more with every second that passed. Frantically you looked around for the nearest escape route. The redemptory ping sound of the opening elevator doors was music in your ears and you jumped inside, pushing Vaz, who was about to leave, back, hectically pushing the close doors button over and over again.

“What the-“

“Shut up, Vaz! You’ll go up again and can leave as soon as I left this damn elevator on your floor!”

You didn’t intend to sound so rude, but considering that you barely managed to avoid Reed and you were on your way towards an awkward “the morning after” conversation with the captain, you felt every right to be a bit harsh. As soon as the doors opened again, you left, without so much as looking at the still confused Vaz. Your steps stopped at the first open space, asking the first person you met if Allen was still in his office. The person wasn’t sure, he didn’t see him leave but that wouldn’t mean he was still there. With your hand on the handle, you took a deep breath, counted up to ten and entered his office nervously.

************************

 _Forget it Dave, don’t write her, this is not a perfect world and you’ll not get the girl_. He sighed, putting the phone in his pocket. The day was almost over and despite not daring to contact you, it seemed that you really were not interested in talking to him as there was no message from you either. He had no clue what he had hoped for since that evening. You acted on impulse, nothing more and even if he could handle or rather ignore Reed’s bullshit, he was unsure how he should or could deal with your graceful presence, so he decided it would be best if you and him wouldn’t cross paths again, at least not in the near future. He was just about to leave and grab some coffee downstairs when he saw you talking to someone of his team down the room. _Keep your calm, Dave, keep your calm, she’s probably here for Vaz and just missed him_. You nodded and headed towards his office. Your beautiful face was a delight and he couldn’t help but to feel graced to see it again so soon. He loved every everything on you, you were like an angel sent from heaven to make his life…. _miserable, damn it, I shouldn’t see her. She wants to talk and that never is a good sign_ …His gaze flung around the office, smashing his hand against his forehead. _Think, Dave, think! You managed to decide quickly and efficiently during every dangerous situation at work, you certainly will come up with something brilliant now!_ You were standing at his door now and the panic in his body was unbearable and got a hold of all his senses by now. He didn’t reflect anymore, it was high time and he needed to react now. He wheeled around, jumped over the table and hid underneath in such a hurry that he knocked his shin. He rubbed his leg, cursing mentally as the door opened. _Great job, Dave, hiding under the table like a frightened child, who the hell thought you’d of all people deserved the title of S.W.A.T. captain?_ His inner self sarcastically applauded as he shook his head. He was an idiot, not on the same level as Reed but still an idiot nonetheless. He breathed freely as the door closed again, hearing your footsteps departing and crawled out from under the table to sit back at his terminal. It was probably best to remain another hour, he was not in the mood to explain to anybody how he managed to escape his visitor without having left his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm who should the reader choose? Decisions, decisions  
> (yeah I really don't know at this point^^)


	12. Crossroads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're approaching the final part of this story. These are the crossroads leading to the end you want ;)
> 
> Chapter 13: Gavin's ending  
> Chapter 14: Captain Allen's ending  
> Chapter 15: Perkin's ending

Gavin hang in his chair, sagging shoulders, idly staring at the display of his phone. His usual cockiness, the nasty sarcasm and the mean glances and insults he threw at anybody passing, all had vanished and left a pitiful picture of misery. He damned Hank for that bottle he placed on his desk that evening, he was well aware that he alone decided to drink it in one go in his desperation, but if that roguish lieutenant wouldn’t have given him the option, he probably would have drunk himself unconscious at home, alone, without passing that blasted sex club full of awful opportunities. He sighed at the still empty display, unable to cope that his stupidity was the sole reason for losing THE person who was still loving him despite him being THE douchebag.

*****************

David shifted on his chair while tapping his fingers nervously on his desk. _She came for you, aren’t you a bit curious what she had to say_ , his mind queried. He growled annoyed by his own stupidity. Instead of hiding like a coward, he should have stood his ground, realising that the worst outcome would have been rejection. _Painful rejection_ , his thoughts intervened. Would he be able to withstand the temptation of seeing you without ever being able to have you again? His mind raced, thoughts of doubt, fear and failing attempts of reassurance ripped through his head, leaving him dizzy and confused. The only certainty was the fact that remaining hidden here wouldn’t solve anything. He needed to act and now would be preferable.

*****************

Perkins stared at the door of his office. She knows, the way she looked, she must know the true reason why all happened like it did that night. He truly wished he would never have asked you to become his partner, but, would the two of you have ever met? He most certainly doubted that you would have met and if, you would have left the impression you did during the last two years. His appreciation grew, against all odds, over the time spent together, considering that he rarely esteemed other humans, you were lucky, a chosen one on whom divine light fell upon while angels sang. Again he felt cornered, trapped in blind alley and the only possible direction to move left only two choices. He never shied away to make the uncomfortable choice but this concerned more than a case or his little comfort. After all these lonesome years, he found himself unexpectedly with someone he truly would want to spend the rest of his life with and, by miracle, that other someone even felt the same. What were the chances of this ever happening again? Could he afford to blow this chance?


	13. GAVIN ENDING: A gavinfying end sweeps you away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it will end with Detective Douche

You growled with frustration, all that tactical sneaking around only to stand in Allen’s empty office. Lost in your trail of thoughts on how to proceed, you stopped as you felt a hand on your shoulder. _Oh shit, I’ve forgot to sneak out_. _Please don’t let it be_ …. You looked to whom belonged the hand and your initial fears were realised as you spotted Reed standing there. He looked miserable, his eyes were red and hazy, probably from crying a lot. You had difficulties imagining a crying Gavin Reed, sobs wracking his body, tears running down his face until his eyes were completely dried up. His skin was pale and the dark under-eye circles spoke volumes on how much sleep he got the last days. It was a human ruin standing there in front of you, a husk of what once was the douche you loved. It was at this very moment you realised that Gavin did not only destroy your relationship, but by doing so, he wrecked himself as well. The sight of it was almost too much to bear, this kind of feeling was completely alien to you, after all the pain he caused, you suddenly just wanted to see him smile again, hell, you even wanted to be annoyed by his shit again. You shook your head and sighed heavily.

“Come on, you miserable piece of shit”, you nodded towards the archive door, “let’s talk somewhere private and don’t you get your hopes up, I’m still pissed!”

The room was empty, not many came to the evidence room, most of it was encoded in the system and there was hardly need to check it out down here. You were staring at Gavin who tried his best to avoid any eye contact while counting the tiles on the floor.

“Spill out whatever it is you've been wanting to say”, your harshness broke the silence.

Gavin now completely failed to keep his unswerving exterior and slid to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. You tried to control yourself, tried to get your sudden heavy breathing under control as his sobs continued, he did this, he alone and you had to remain imperturbable, you couldn’t let pity for this idiot get a hold of your anger. He hurt you in the worst way and he should suffer for it, at least for some more time.

“I-I-I know I fucked up”, he finally blubbered out, “I was hurt, I was-“

“-jealous”, you interrupted him and he nodded in response, still avoiding your eyes.

“You spent all those evenings with Allen, I’ve seen how he looks at you and suddenly he wants to work explicitly with you!”, his voice trembled and for the first time he looked up at you, “I….I was afraid.”

“What were you afraid of?”, you huffed, “you’re Gavin fucking Reed, the one who gets whatever the hell he desires and we’re only little shits, graced by your godlike presence!”

Your hands were shaking, the anger rushed through your body, barely able to be contained. The memories of seeing him with that android flashed through your mind, as fresh and bright as it was happening now.

“Yes, I’m Gavin phecking Reed, hiding all his insecurities and his worthless soul behind an impregnable wall of doucheness for nobody to see the truth!”, he rose to his feet, glaring at you with his tears filled eyes, “what does someone like me have that you couldn’t get elsewhere with less shit attached to it? I’m all fine until someone better comes around and I can’t compete with captain perfect! I didn’t want to lose you, I was desperate, somebody provoked an unpredictable opportunity and I, of course, was stupid enough to fall into the trap and fuck up the one thing I cherished most! I fucking hate those damn androids, they do whatever we want, they’re soulless, mindless and I loathe myself even more for it! What am I supposed to do?”

He grabbed your arms, stepping closer and you could feel a slight trembling though his body. Strangely your tensed body eased at his touch, you always did, he had his way with you and despite his half-assed drunk vengeful cheating act mixed with your internal rage, you felt like he was the only one truly belonging to your side, the only one stupid enough to endure your own bullshit and tantrums.

“You know Gav, nobody forced you into this! We could have stayed friends, but you confessed, you pushed, you even persisted after we had a horrible start, which, by the way, should already have been a warning to me at the time, but I was stupid and willing to try, to try as long until the inevitable would happen: you fucking it up because you and rational thinking are naturally opposed elements!”

His grip became tighter, taking another step closer and you shuddered as he pleaded your name and fell on his knees again.

“You mean the world to me! Whatever it takes to not lose you I will do it! Running naked through the precinct shouting that I’m an idiot? Consider it done if that’s what you wish! Running naked through the streets of Detroit would even be an option if it’d be the only way to stay at your side!”

He let go of your arms and impretated.

“I beseech thee, oh Mistress of Bitchcraft, forgive thy worthless but humble minion and keep him eventhough he does not deserve thy divine forgiveness or love!”

A faint smile formed on your lips, as angry as you were, you saw how truly he was sorry about what happened. In all honesty, a small part of you was already willing to give him another chance, buried deep inside, but still existing.

“Humble my ass, you’re an arrogant dickhead!”, you mocked, trying to keep a certain amount of temper in your voice.

“Oh was that a smile?”, he got up and shot you a hopeful glance.

“You can still fuck off, Reed!”, the pain he caused still held your heart hostage.

Gavin grabbed your hand and dragged you out of the evidence room, you stumbling behind him, hardly able to keep with his speed, back to the big open space where all his colleagues sat. They observed you curiously and some snickered while Gavin climbed up a desk, leaving you standing down, clueless about what was going to happen.

“Listen!”, he hollered out as loud as he could, “I, Gavin Reed, am a fucking idiot! I’m not worth the time this sort of nice lady is wasting on me”, he pointed down at you, “nonetheless, she still listens to me, she still spends her precious time with me. I solemnly swear, that whatever her wishes, howsoever stupid, I will do it! Because I love her with all my heart and I will never stop to do so! And she’ll never be able to stop me doing stupid shit anyway.”

You dug your blushing face in the palms of your hand. Here you were again, struck by the surprise Gavin pulled out of the hat, only this time, it sort of was a more enjoyable one. This was his thing, this was part of the douche you came to appreciate over time. Of course you still loved him but the wounds he caused wouldn’t heal just by him shouting around his love for you, though it was a first step in the right direction. His past before the academy was a semi-mystery, but you imagined him officially claiming to love someone like this, could definitely by a first time, it surely was one for you, funny and sort of ironic how it was actually coming from the last person you expected it.

“For fuck’s sake, get that moron to shut up”, Hank yelled from the break room, “we need to listen often enough to his bullshit, now give him a kiss and get him out of here!”

His dry comment raised a laugh, you dragged Reed off the table and towards the exit of the precinct. You stopped outside on the stairs, quickly hugging him.

“Gav, what happened still hurts and it’s far from being forgiven and forgotten”, you tightly grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at your eyes, “you will work hard for this to be good again and believe me, if I ever catch you making the slightest mistake, you will bleed and my wrath will haunt you eternally!”

“Surely you know that I’m still me, I mean” he rubbed the back of his neck, “not making a single mistake, that’s basically like saying-“ you cut him off mid-sentence.

“Not-one-mistake! You think you’ll fail? Try-harder!”

He just nodded and released your grip from his face. He moved closer towards you, pursing his lips for a quick kiss only to be pushed back again.

“Short-term memory? Not good yet, still hurt, so no kiss and no lovey-dovey. Simply enough? Understood?”

Gavin sighed and nodded. Considering what he had done, even someone like him needed to accept you not trying to kill him a huge victory and he would need to live with the fact that all he got for now was that quick bot oh so sweet hug. At least there was hope, tiny, almost invisible to the outsider’s eye, but Gavin saw it, for him that tiny glow of hope would become the brightest light ever shining on his life. He would try his hardest to never hurt or disappoint you again, if he was sure about one thing in his life, it was the fact that you belonged in it and he would rather die than living without you ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why? Because Gavin is, in fact, my favourite douche and he deserves another chance ;)


	14. ALLEN ENDING: O Captain! My Captain!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if you chose Captain Allen? You have so much in common and he'd totally be worth it ;)

David jumped up from his chair and smashed his fist on the table.

“I’m the bloody captain of a whole S.W.A.T. unit, I should be able to talk to her!”, he murmured to himself.

Swift-footed he paced out of his office, confidently marching towards the elevator, pushing the button. After a few seconds a burning insecurity ripped again through his intestines and he started hammering on the elevator button. As the doors finally opened, he pushed Vaz, who was just about to return to his desk from his break, back in.

“Not this shit again”, he kvetched.

“What do you mean?”, David asked visibly confused.

“The woman of your dreams made me already drive an extra round to avoid detective douche while on her way to talk to you”, Vaz’ voice was almost trembling with annoyance as he would lose again precious time.

“I, um, well, she, um, might not have been, um, able to talk to me”, Allen stammered.

“But you were in your office all….oh…you did actually avoid her, didn’t you?”, Vaz rolled his eyes at the captain, “you know, when it comes to feelings and stuff, you’re kind of a coward, if I may say so…captain.”

The way Vaz explicitly stressed out his title made him shiver a bit. He was glad that Vaz knew him well enough and was a trustful person, not to imagine what the rest of the team would think of their captain charging into fights while hiding from women under tables to avoid uncomfortable talks.

“Hey, some battles are futile, got to save some energy”, he smiled sheepishly.

With the opening of the doors Allen switched from nervous wreck to his usual stern and calm appearance and sauntered through the hallway to the exit of the precinct, shooting a quick glance at Reed’s desk, where he spotted the detective playing around on his phone.  _Still the sad look, conclusion should be she avoided him on her way or at least didn’t have good news_ . He breathed out deeply and left, trying to hide that little gloating grin forming on his lips. He spotted you walking around the corner and chased after you, avoiding to shout your as name as a fully uniformed and running S.W.A.T. member caught already enough attention. He just passed around when he felt a hand grabbing the collar of his uniform and he was whirled around too fast to react to find himself pressed with his back against the wall. Totally baffled his eyes looked down to identify the attacker and was relieved to see your beautiful face.

“Jesus”, he breathed your name, “do you always launch an attack on others walking behind you?”

You released him from your grip and smirked.

“Only if they are suspicious black figures running behind me. What do you want captain? I tried to talk to you earlier but you weren’t in your office.”

“So I was told that’s why I came after you”, he hesitated for a second, “actually…um, since I’m here now, what did you want to talk about?”

You detected a particular incertitude in his voice which chafed you even more. Ignoring Reed was one thing, confessing to the captain of the toughest unit that you actually fell in love with him and wanted more than just that fling you had during the mission, was another story. You loved Gavin, you really did, but spending more time with Allen made you realise that you should be entitled to more. There was an undefinable connection between the captain and you, you shared the same interests, the same humour and he seemed the perfect mix between tough guy and perfect gentleman. He had so much more to offer than Gavin, but how would you tell him?

“I, you know, that night, I mean working with you, it is that”, you blabbered as many words as possible in hope that the perfect sentence would drop out of it, “it’s a weird, I mean, nice day, isn’t it?”

The look on Allen’s face would have been priceless if you could have managed to invest the energy of actually looking at him while utter nonsense continued to leave your mouth.

“David, I need to tell you something.”

“Well I’m still waiting, go on”, he mused smiling.

It was a highly nervous smile but you wouldn’t know that as you would never know how the suspense of this stocking conversation was slowly killing Allen internally. His exterior stood there, calm and noble while his mind was screaming loudly and his intestines were completely tensed up.

“IloveyouandIwanttobewithyou!”, the sentence blurted out, nearly incomprehensible, desperation and fear of rejecting riding through your voice.

David’s head felt hazy, emptied within a second from all the doubts and pain and his brain didn’t know what to do with the sudden peace and clouding emptiness. While his brain still tried to get a hold of the change, his body decided to act on his own again. He moved towards you, placed a hand on the back of your head and pulled you in for a kiss. Your eyes flutter as a response, surprised by Allen’s immediate action, barely registering that his other hand moved down to your hip, pressing your body completely to his. You breathed into his lips as the kiss broke, feeling the heat rising to your cheeks. Nothing ever felt as right at the kiss at this moment, it was meant to be, all played towards this precise moment and you wouldn’t change any of it. Your heart still bled, torn apart by Gavin’s jealous stupor but that seemed a price worth paying to gain the love of captain Allen. Your chest almost burst at the excitement and pleasure he gave you.

“You’re quiet, I hope that was okay”, he observed your closely.

You shook your head and pulled him in for another kiss, parting his lips with your tongue, filling your mouth with the sour taste of the coffee he had. Your mind was wrapped by the cloud of his musky smell and you felt a certain arousal rising from within. Remembering your last intimate moment didn’t help and you pressed yourself tightly against him, rubbing your hips on his which was rewarded by a soft moan before he broke the kiss.

“Let’s continue this elsewhere”, you melted away at the wink he gave you.

“As you wish, captain”, you smiled at him while you took his hand and walked away with him.

 


	15. PERKINS ENDING: she that makes herself a vixen, shall be eaten by the Jackal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, even someone like the Jackal needs and deserves some love ;)

Perkins paced up and down, he knew that you were up to the truth of that night. He was left with two options now, he would either continue to ignore his feelings for you or he would finally not give a flying fuck on what others at the Bureau thought. He growled annoyed at the fact of being cornered like that, if this would be one of his usual operations, he'd charge forward with the gloves off, but it was not and he just couldn't. _You're a coward Rick_ , his mind mocked him.

*********************

Could one call it a success if you managed to avoid the two men you slept with at once? You sighed and turned off the shower, inhaling the damp steam still hanging in the cabinet. You snuck past Reed at the precinct in order to talk things through with the captain, only to find his empty office and being forced to seal out again. The ringing of the doorbell brought you back into the real world. Riled you wrapped the towel around your naked still wet body and marched toward the entrance, nearly face planting it due to the water dripping from your body and making the floor slippery. Whoever this was would have to deal with a half naked annoyed you so he or she better had a good excuse to disturb you at this time. You tore the door open amd froze at the sight of the person in front of you.

„Richard? I mean sir“, you stuttered surprised.

Perkins took a moment to savour the sight of your delicious but barely covered body. He initially planned to drop by and have a talk but seeing you like this blew a fuse, he grabbed your arms and pushed you inside as he kicked the door shut with his foot.

„Sir, what are you-“

You were cut off mid-sentence by his lips pressed on yours. As you finally gave in to the kiss, the part of you that wanted to enjoy it tried by all means to still the concerns that rose again deep within. Perkins' hands ran along your body and slowly removed the towel to further explore every of your curves without any fabric impeding. He broke the kiss and hove you on the kitchen table.

„I should have never pushed you away“, he finally said and pecked your lips.

„What about our colleagues?“, your eyes mirrored the fear of his reply.

„Fuck them!“

He pushed your back down on this table, parted your legs and moved down with a sly grin. A sweet moan escaped your lips as he swirled his tongue around your swelling clit. You instinctively clamped your tights around his head worried that he might change his mind again and would stop. He gently sucked your pearl into his mouth, driving you wilder and making desperate for more.

„Oh god!“, you moaned with pleasure.

Perkins chuckled against your core and his tongue along one last time before moving his face away. He glared deeply in your eyes and grinned as he felt your wetness while pushing two fingers inside you.

„Seems like someone has been waiting for this.“

„Indeed but a certain other someone threw me out before it could happen“, you impishly grinned at him.

„Touché“

You lifted yourself up, unbuckled his belt and slowly pushed his pants down.

„I'll forgive you, sir, but only if you'll satisfy me now“, you seductively whispered.

Perkins gulped and helped you get rid of the rest of his clothes. You grabbed his erect cock with one hand, positioning it at your entrance and with your other hand on his butt cheek you swiflty pulled him closer to you. Your action was rewarded with a sensual moan. You felt his thick cock gliding inside you, hitting your sweet spot promptly. You dug your nails into Perkins' skin as he kept on thrusting into you. It seemed as he tried to pull you closer to him, placing his hands on hips, trying to enter deeper. The feeling of him plunging harder and deeper gave you goosebumps. Until this very moment, you never realised how much you actually needed this, how much you wanted him. There was undeniably a connection between the two of you, you caught his eye by being a talented cadet and, later on, you also caught his heart with your weird but brilliant personality.

„I love you“, he said against your ear, panting, pulling his hips back, just pressing his tip against your entrance.

„Don't tease me, Richard“, you groaned impatiently, „I'm so close.“

„Say it then!“, he ordered you.

„I love you too“, it finally passed your lips with the hope he'd start fucking you again.

He rammed back into you, his thrusts growing more desperate while you both approached your orgasm. You squirmed against his body, feeling the heat radiating from it and you noted that you weren't able to hold back your moans as his thursts became more severe, hitting that oh so sweet spot every time now. He screamed your name in ecstasy as he came and hearing it tipped you over the edge. Your walls clenched around his cock as he pumped his load into you.

„Jesus, what are you doing to me“, he sighed relieved when he collapsed atop of you, his heart racing in his chest.

You moved your body up and took his hand, slowly placing a kiss on top of it.

“Giving back what you're giving me.”

He gently smiled at you, a rare sight considering most people feared him and tried to avoid him wherever they could. It melted your heart seeing him so gentle and happy with you, you felt like being with you gave him finally a certain peace he was always looking for but never found it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally done! End of the story! Thanks for staying and reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a bigger project, involving more and more characters from the game (if the motivation will not leave me along the way^^)


End file.
